X MEN: Reckoning
by e.b woodhouse
Summary: Wolverine and Cyclops finally duke it out. The implications are far reaching in the x-universe... Jean's love and possibly the fate of mutant kind hang in the balance.


When cyclops and wolverine kill each other over jean's frustrated passions is when prof. X realizes violence is wrong.

"Too many people are dead. Too many has violence taken."

He said that with his brain is how the X men can 'hear' it through-because his telepathy.

"I agree to that." Storm.

Colossus has his arms folded and had nodded. It would appear he thinks so too.

That is why the X men will try something new.

In order for less people will die with still good done by them the X men do home repair now.

"Fix houses!" professor X screamed at them. He uses this time his human-physical throat not psychic to tell them that.

That's when nightcrawler teleports them to a house in very bad-repair.

"Now that cyclop is dead i am leader X men now get to work guys." Colossus said. When he was younger he was vers but now he exclusively tops. A tiger stripe cat in the yard looked like hobbes. "Now we are going to fix this house," he says to the team.

So jean gray gets in her truck and drives to lowe's home improvement and buys some shingles.

"This will fix a leaky roof," she tells the cashier and gives him money.

Jean drives her dodge four door back to the job site and uses her powers to levitate herself level with the roof. Her eyes go red and her hair blazes out like flames as she lifts her arms. The bundles of iko architectural shingles she had purchased in sedate slate gray lifted out of the bed of her truck and simultaneously separated themselves then went whizzing overlapping and folding into place like cards in the hands of a true blue shark onto the roof.

After that she turns her head slightly and nails follow suite, 5 per shingle, each in perfect order and as one like a colony of ants acting in unison for a single aim. Then she accesses her elite phoenix powers to psychically dive into place each nail where it goes with her brain. Her brain is the hammer of the gods.

Colossus also uses his mutant powers to put nails into things but he just uses his metallic open palm instead of a hammer. SLAP SLAP!

He puts in a lot of nails because of his strength and that makes the house a lot better.

So now they think they are done for the day but that is not so...

"Please keep fixing my house." The homeowner cries out to them before they can slink off, hands on crouches, cigarettes in mouths...

Jean grey doesn't believe that! Normally she fights sabertooth!

"Calm down," colossus calms her down. "Only finding out what more does this house need to satisfy it and feel a lot better."

Jean is so tired! She wants to work no longer and go to rest still more work has a doing in her future. And the future is now.

"O.k." Jean picks up a hammer and does some more work on this man house

"When the bolsheviks came for my family we hid in the turnip cellar but that was no enough." Colossus tell kitty pryde. She is jew and wisely has no comment.

"A human skin gives no protection of bullets," colossus continues, "and so my family dies."

"Colossus is making everyone sad," storm, "i am leader X men now."

Then the homeowner exits the house, enter the space that until then the X men had felt was purely their own, a temporal colony of the sweat they shed to be moved where it must. And now this guy...

He is wearing slippers on his feet plus hot coffee in his hand. He drinks it. Colossus has toxic masculine curious over whether that coffee is black because of his internalized homophobia i'm lookin at you milo. The homeowner raises his glass of coffee. "So after all you have done a good job. And that is hard. _That is also what she said._" At the end he makes a joke!

"You appreciate us and have funny jokes to tell" the X men agree.

The X men decide his a good man. Storm shakes his hand, "o.k." she says, "we're going home now." They all start to leave.

"But first my toilet doesn't flush!" Screams out that mysterious man they work for today.

Jean grey falls over. Storm will fix this. She has powers too and she has more powers than jean to fix all kinds of problems that come up inside a house.

While colossus carries jean to her truck unconscious, nightcralwer and kitty pryde smoke cigarettes and nightcralwer eats can beans. Storm follows into the house. The hallway is so long, paintings on the wall but not all over the place just here and there so she can still see the chipped checker board wallpaper peeling. Smoke on the walls.

They arrive to the bathroom. Storm is scared to enter, this man shits in here and she still doesn't konw that she can trust him. A-and it smells bad in there too.

"Is that your bathroom," storm asks, she knows it is.

"Yes it is," the mysterious man answers.

Storm goes in. She has on her complicated and impractical costume from the 90's cartoon and early in the claremont years where threads connect portions of her flowing cape to her wrists and ankles like a deformed butterfly. With nubian pick pocket queen grace she lifts the toilet bowl. It is absolutely filled to the brim with shit.

"Your toilet doesn't work anymore because you forgot to flush it for so long that it is packed tight with your turds now. But it's okay, shit happens, i recommend you scoop out all the excess with a shovel and bury it somewhere then put up a lot of post it notes to remind yourself to flush every now and then."

"You are completely right!" Magneto slaps his forehead. He can't believe how simple she all made it out.

He owns a house. Also he used to fight X men before his toilet confused him.

Storm is again ready to go leave. Then she realizes all along the X men have been working for their very worst enemy! What will she have to do because?"


End file.
